classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Gadgetzan
The neutral goblin trading outpost of Gadgetzan is the only spot of civilization in the entire desert of Tanaris. Gadgetzan is the headquarters of the Steamwheedle Cartel, the largest of the goblin cartels. Although the goblins' neutrality is almost universally acknowledged, there are still those who seek to sow chaos and anarchy. For Gadgetzan, this comes in the form of the Wastewander bandits, a gang of miscreants who have occupied the Waterspring Field and Noonshade Ruins of northeast Tanaris. Facilities * Auction House: Anyone can trade here regardless of faction * Bank * Forge & Anvil * Inn * Stable Master * Wyvern handler for the Horde — to the south a Gryphon master for the Alliance. The Cage In the center of Gadgetzan is a cage. It has one door on the north side. The walls of the cage block the neutral guards' line-of-sight, allowing Horde and Alliance to fight each other within. Travel Connections Flight ; Theramore Isle ; Thalanaar ; Orgrimmar ; Thunder Bluff ; The Crossroads ; Brackenwall Village ; Camp Mojache ; Freewind Post ; Ratchet ; Marshal's Refuge ; Cenarion Hold Gadgetzan NPCs ;Merchants * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Trainers * * * ;Other Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Guards * * Getting There Gadgetzan is located in Tanaris. It can be accessed by traveling through Thousand Needles and across the Shimmering Flats, using a mountain pass on the southern edge of the flats to travel into Tanaris. The town is built at the base of the pass. An alternate way to reach Gadgetzan for Alliance players is to swim south along the coast from Theramore. Players who've specialized in Gnomish Engineering can build a gadget that can teleport them directly to Gadgetzan. Gaining Favor Killing the Southsea Pirates and Wastewander nomads will increase reputation with the Steamwheedle Cartel. See Mobs which affect reputation with Steamwheedle Cartel. Quest Guide * - from Krazek in Booty Bay * * ** * * * ** *** (The Hinterlands) **** ***** * (Orgrimmar) ** (Un'Goro Crater) * (Un'Goro Crater) Water As you head east to Noonshade Ruins, you can complete both and , but don't worry if you don't collect enough Wastewander Water Pouches. For , head southeast of Gadgetzan to Waterspring Field. Here, the mobs have a much higher droprate for Pouches. Caliph Scorpidsting will also be wandering the area with two stealthed escorts. Try to leave with Pouches in multiples of five; the first five for if you're Horde and the rest for repeated turn-ins for . You may want to hold on to the Pouches for the Horde quest line that follows. After completing , you will have access to and . The former is available if you are unable to complete the field sampling in under two hours. * ** * * 46 Into the Field (Undercity) ** *** *** * Zul'Farrak * - from Tran'rek * - from Trenton Lighthammer * - from Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle es:Gadgetzan Category:Goblin territories Category:Steamwheedle Cartel territories